


you're a stupid kid, ben solo

by shiiera



Series: you stole my heart and i couldn't leave you if i tried [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, out of chronological order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/shiiera
Summary: Leia commands any room she’s in and her son’s apartment is not an exception. In her grey pantsuit with a U.S. Senator lapel, modest matching grey pumps, and grey streaked long dark brown hair swept up into a braided French twist, Leia walks around Ben’s studio observing its condition. The clothes all over the floor and the bed. The obvious smell of something just taking place not even a few minutes before she stepped in the door. The sounds of someone in the shower and her son’s obviously disheveled appearance.“ Every day you become more and more like your father.” She turns around, a sardonic smile on her closed lips. “ You’re aterribleliar.”Part V of a series of one-shots focused on an AU where Rey is older than Ben and they're just really bad at relationships.





	you're a stupid kid, ben solo

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. one ticket for the pain train!

Ben never thought this would be a good position for him to be in. Something about the rough surface of the exposed brick digging into his back as he sits on the wood floor is making it hard to focus on the feeling of his dick being enveloped by Rey’s moist and warm cunt. For every sweet roll of her hips, his back is grazed with the coarse texture of old red clay. She kisses and sucks on the junction of his neck and jaw as just grinds down on him and he tries to meet her half way, wanting to be deeper within her warmth. She clenches down and he gasps.

Yeah. This is worth the pain on his back.

“ I-I’m… gonna come…” Rey gasps against his skin. Wet lips drag up his cheek, over to his ear where she fights back the need to whine from how good it all feels.

It’s so slow. So deep. No frantic fuck session. Just him, her, and the sound of rain against the window of his apartment. His large hands are holding her up from the small of her back and they feel so warm through the oversized black dress shirt slipping off her shoulders and pooling at her elbows. Her black bra is still on — She did not want to take it off and Ben did not want to force her either.

Rey leans back as she reaches the crescendo. The part that makes her throw her head back and clench down on Ben as her orgasm ripples throughout her body like a wave. Ben gasps as he feels her walls tighten around his hard cock and slowly changes their position so that she’s now on her back with her legs wrapped around his hips. He thrusts up into her and swallows each gasp and moan with open mouth kisses. 

“ Come for me, Ben,” Rey whispers encouragingly as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pressed her nails into his back. He hisses from the pain and she kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. “ I want you to come deep in me. Come on…”

A few deep thrusts and she feels the warmth of his come filling her up. She moves her hips, trying to milk him through his orgasm, loving the feeling of this man claiming her like this. He slowly pulls out once his cock softens and Rey brushes his hair away from his sweat covered face.

“ You’re so good at this. How the hell do… you do it?” 

Ben turns his head slightly to kiss her fingertips and then rolls onto his back to lie next to her, “ You’re wearing me out.”

“ Oh, so now I’m the one who wears you out? Not the other way around?”

“ I think… it’s mutual, no?” Ben turns his head around to look at Rey. She mirrors him and she reaches across with her right hand to play with his hair again. God, did she love this man’s hair.

“ Rainy days. Makes me creative.”

A snort, then, “ I’ve noticed.”

Rey pats Ben’s cheek before she sits up. She absentmindedly reaches between her legs and feels for the cum that’s slowly leaking. She wipes her hand on her thigh and gets up with a loud sigh. 

“ I am going to take a shower.”

“ Okay.”

Ben rolls onto his side and holds his head up with his hand as he watches Rey disappear into the bathroom. His shirt looked great on her. He remembers when she had shown up at his doorstep in nothing but the shirt and a pair of black leggings with her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. The text said she was returning something he had left behind at her place — he didn’t expect that she would be wearing the thing he left behind. 

The bed is still untouched. There’s clothes scattered from the entrance of his apartment to his bed. Shoes, leggings, panties, jeans, a NYU law T-shirt, and box briefs scattered like animal tracking in the forest. 

Once he hears the shower running in the bathroom, Ben gets up off the floor and starts collecting the clothes off the floor. As he bends down to pick up Rey’s leggings and underwear, the doorbell rings. He looks at the door and raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t expecting anyone to visit. In fact, visitors were a rare occurrence.

He slowly stands up as he looks at the door, “ Who is it?”

A neighbor… maybe?

The bell buzzes again.

Ben drops the clothes on the bed and grabs his jeans off the floor. He quickly tries to slip into them, “ Who is it?!”

There isn’t an answer. He quickly crosses his apartment and peeks through the peephole once he got to the door only to see his mother, Leia Skywalker-Solo, standing on the other side. His eyes go wide and his mouth goes dry.

He didn’t expect this. Leia was supposed to be in Washington D.C, not in New York in front of his door. Senate was in session so there should have been no reason why she was there.

Ben glanced at the bathroom and then at the door before slowly unlocking the three locks. He turns the knob and opens the door.

“ Mother..! Hello…” Ben greets with a nervous smile. 

Leia looks at her son, completely unimpressed but his off character greeting. 

“ Took you long enough,” Leia says as she steps inside his apartment. “ What took you so long?”

Ben closes the door and quickly steps into the kitchen next to the front door. He tries to make as much noise as possible as he pulls out two wine glasses and a bottle of his mother’s favorite bottle of Pinot Grigio that he keeps for moments like this. 

“ I-I was in the shower and didn’t hear you.” Ben lies as he pops the dork. He pores two glasses, more in his glass than his mother’s, “ I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

Leia looks at her son with a deadpan expression, “ I’m assuming you were just about to get in…”

Shit. 

“ Y-yeah.”

“ I guess you like water then?”

Shit. Shit.

“ Yeah..?”

Ben corks the bottle of wine and picks up the two glasses. He walks over to his mother and hands her a glass. She accepts it and takes a sip, “ At least my boy knows what I like even though he’s a terrible, terrible liar.”

Fuck.

“ What do you mean?”

Leia takes a sip, “ There’s someone in your shower. There’s clothes on your bed.” She takes another sip, “ Your neck is covered in hickies.”

“ Why are you here?”

Evade the topic. 

“ Is that how you speak to your mother, Ben? Speaking engagement at NYU or did you forget,” Leia takes another sip from her wine glass. “ Guessing by that expression on your face, you did.”

She puts the glass down on the small dining table adjacent to the kitchen. Ben finishes his glass of wine hoping that it would stop the nervous plunge in his stomach.

Leia commands any room she’s in and her son’s apartment is not an exception. In her grey pantsuit with a U.S. Senator lapel, modest matching grey pumps, and grey streaked long dark brown hair swept up into a braided French twist, Leia walks around Ben’s studio observing its condition. The clothes all over the floor and the bed. The obvious smell of  _ something _ just taking place not even a few minutes before she stepped in the door. The sounds of someone in the shower and her son’s obviously disheveled appearance.

“ Every day you become more and more like your father.” She turns around, a sardonic smile on her closed lips. “ You’re a  _ terrible _ liar.”

Well, fuck.

“ I,” He opens his mouth but nothing come out. He’s caught. He knows that Leia found out everything and there’s no use trying to lie his way out of it. 

It’s like she said— Ben is a terrible liar, like his father.

“ I spoke to the dean,” Leia continues, ignoring her son’s attempts at stammering another lie, “ He says you’re on academic probation. You’ve been on academic probation for the entire Spring semester.”

“ I’ve been … sick. And busy.” He clears his throat. “ Sick busy.”

“ Right. You’re lucky that the dean is a family friend. Bail apparently has been eating a lot of shit to make sure you don’t get kicked out of school.” She sighs as she crosses her arms, as if this has not been the first time that her son has done something stupid, “ Not showing up for class? Really? With all the money we’ve put towards your education at least you could return the favor by just showing up.” She lifts a hand to her forehead to suppress the headache brewing, “ Can you  _ please _ put on a shirt.”

Ben grabs the shirt he had discarded earlier off the floor and puts it on quickly without a word. 

“ I’ve went to a few classes.” 

“ The first two weeks of the fall semester doesn’t count.”

Ben hears the shower turn off and his heart rate immediately increase ten fold. Rey is going to come out of that door at any minute and he can’t figure out a way to bullshit himself out the situation, let alone get his mother out of his apartment. And, as if the two of them were connected telepathically for some reason, Leia watches her son with a cocked eyebrow as if she knows exactly what is about to happen. 

She walks over to his bed, brushing away at any dirt (or worst), before sitting down. She crosses her legs and places her hands on her lap with a dignitary stance that would rival even the Queen of England.

“ You know, Ben, I never would have expected you to act so foolishly for a girl. Avoiding school, yeah, sometimes we all have a bad semester… but at least you could have introduced her to me instead of hearing it from Armitage of all people.” She pauses and nods towards the bathroom door. “ So what’s the deal behind door number one? Is she pregnant?”

Ben cards his fingers through his hair, “ No…”

Leia sighs, “ Image is important to this family, Ben. We are Skywalkers. Everything you do reflects on this entire family.  _ Reputation  _ is what political dynasties are built off of. You are the grandson of one of our country’s most revered presidents and the entire world is expecting you to continue that legacy.” She glances at the door, her voice steadily rising as the anger she’s trying to contain boils over. “ Rolling in the sheets with a girl does not help in achieving that goal! It also makes  _ me _ look like a  _ fool _ in front of my mentors when I go to speak at my alumni and find out from them that my son has gone MIA!”

Hux had warned him — this was going to happen. It would have been a matter of time before his mother found out. Ben had just thought that he had at least a bit more time before he could drop the bomb of all bombs on his family. The one where he announces that he’s dropping out of law school and that he’s running away with his new bride to somewhere where he can finally be happy.

And maybe he’s thinking out loud because the expression his mother gives him is something he hasn’t seen since he decided to take the Millenium Falcon on test drive without Han’s permission and nearly totaled it on a country road back home in upstate New York. He hasn’t felt this small since that night seven years ago.

He hopes Rey doesn’t open that door. He hopes she’s hearing all of this and is getting the hint.

“ You are in your  _ final _ year of law school, Ben. What is wrong with you?” Leia says, completely shocked that her own son would even suggest such a stupid thing, “ Drop out? _ Are you serious _ ?”

She stands up and in a few quick strides she’s standing in front of her son and slaps him clear across his left cheek. 

“ Ben…?” 

He probably didn’t hear the bathroom door open when his mother slapped him, but he definitely hears her voice. Rey stands at the doorway, wrapped in one of his terry cloth robes that covers her entire body like an oversized plush blanket. He turns around to look at her and the confused expression she has on her face. Ben can’t tell if Rey heard the conversation or not, but given how she’s gripping onto the frame of the doorway, Ben thinks she heard enough. 

Enough to know that his mother is upset at him. 

Leia moves faster than Ben can react. She walks over to Rey and purses her lips as she looks the woman over. Christmas, 2015 -- that was the robe she had bought her son after she was tired of seeing him use her robes whenever he was home for the holidays. All white with gold trimming and a $125 price tag to go with it. Now it's wrapped around the body of someone her son is, apparently, too embarrassed to even introduce. 

Who is this girl? Is she an escort or something? Why would he creeping around town with her and potentially cause Leia so many problems? What would happen if the news broke out that the son of Leia Skywalker-Solo was caught with an escort? Her reputation -- no, the family’s reputation would be tarnished again. It took years of hard work to change the public opinion that the Skywalker family was nothing but a bunch of loonies with a curse. And, after all the work that Leia had put in to restore the Skywalker legacy, she was not going to allow her son to ruin it again. 

Leia needs a cigarette. Or two. Maybe an entire pack. Too bad she quit smoking two elections ago.

“ You must be Ben’s girlfriend,” Leia begins with a smile, “ I’m Leia, Ben’s mother.” 

Leia doesn’t extend her hand out. Rey doesn’t extend her’s either; she just grips the frame until her knuckles turn white and her fingertips feel a sharp pain.

“ I’m Rey.” She licks her lips nervously, “ Johnson. Rey Johnson.”

Leia raises her eyebrows and chuckles, “ Oh, she’s from England! Now why would you be so secretive about her, Ben?” She says as she looks at her son. “ Well, it would be improper of me to ask you so many questions while you’re in that state so I’ll just be heading out.”

Leia walks over to the door and places her delicate fingers on the door handle. The two of them watch her nervously.

“ We’ll be having this conversation again, Ben. I’ll see what I can do about that probation.” She turns the knob and opens the door before mumbling grimmly,  “ Maybe write them another donation….”

Rey and Ben don’t breath until the door clicks shut. 

“ I’m gonna go.” Rey announces. Suddenly, she can move again and she’s rushing through the apartment for her clothes. Ben runs a hand down his face with a loud sigh.

“ I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t know she was going to be coming.” He tries to explain, as if it will make any difference. 

It doesn't. It’s a nice try but it doesn’t change the situation at all. Rey slips on her leggings without saying anything. She wordlessly walks back into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Ben slowly walks over to the bathroom door and reaches for the knob. He turns it but it doesn’t budge. 

Great, now she’s locked herself inside. Just what he needed. 

He knocks on the door, “ Rey? Rey… Come on. You don’t have to go. I can explain everything. Let me inside.”

He doesn’t hear anything. Ben presses his ear against the door and he can hear her doing something on the other side but he just can’t figure out what. There’s drawers being opened and closed but he can’t imagine why she would be going through those drawers. It’s not like she leaves anything at his place --

\-- she never stays till the next morning.

“ Rey, sweetheart, honestly it’s not what you think.” 

Rey pulls down the lid to the toilet seat and sits down. She takes out a cigarette from the pack of Newports she keeps hidden in his apartment and puts it between her lips. It’s the only thing she ever brought to his place and left. Smoking cigarettes while bathing together sort of became a ritual between them. Her foot pressed against his shoulder while her elbow rested on the edge of the tub, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips beside her face as he looked at her intently as if she was a goddess.

Rey hears Ben pleading on the other side of the door to open it but she refuses too. Why bother? So that he can try and come up with some piss poor excuse as to why his mother doesn’t know about her or why he lied about being on academic probation? Well, to be fair, he never mentioned anything but lying by omission is still fucking lying in her books. 

She takes (Poe’s) zippo lighter and lights the cigarette before tossing the metal lighter into the sink. It hits the ceramic with a loud  _ clink _ and she inhales the nicotine stick. 

“ I don’t care, Ben.” She says as she exhales. “ I’m fucking trying to smoke a cigarette in peace right now and I don’t want to hear you crying on the other side.”

Rey looks at her bra resting on the edge of the sink. She could put it on but why bother -- there’s something dramatic about smoking a Newport on a toilet with nothing on but a pair of black leggings and wet hair stuck to her skin. She sits on that toilet and smokes until there’s nothing left but the filter and the claustrophobic feeling of humidity and the stench of burned tobacco. 

The door finally opens and the only sound throughout the apartment is the flush of a toilet as Rey steps out. She stands outside the door, still braless (what difference does it make when the guy seen her cunt more times than her gynecologist), and watches Ben’s sitting form at the foot of his bed. He looks up at her and swallows nervously. He can’t read her face but she can read his.

Oh, yes. He’s as open as a book.

“ Let’s keep this as friends with benefits.” Rey eventually says. “ I like the sex.”

Ben nods, “ Fine.”

“ I need a shirt.”

“ Okay.”

Rey doesn’t know why Ben takes off his shirt and hands it to her but he does and she takes it because why not. It smells like him and for some stupid reason she likes that smell on her body. She slips it on and before she can even step away, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her between his legs and close to his body. He buries his face into her stomach and she cards her fingers through his hair without hesitation.

“ You’re a stupid kid, Ben Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place shortly before part iii but well after part iv. there is a reason behind leia's reaction to all of this and i hope you all see it too. i do not plan on writing leia to be a one-dimensional cockblock character device. there are legitimate reasons behind her anger and frustration.
> 
> as always, your comments and kudos are giving me life!! thank you so much for your thoughts and opinions on this unexpected series of one-shots.
> 
> send me prompts at my tumblr -> shiiiera


End file.
